cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Soldiers
Small Soldiers is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 1999. It got re-released by Universal on 4th June 2001. Description Cast Live action cast * Gregory Smith as Alan Abernathy * Kirsten Dunst as Christy Fimple * Phil Hartman as Phil Fimple, Christy's father. This role was Hartman's last role in a major film before his death. The film is dedicated to his memory. * Denis Leary as Gil Mars * Kevin Dunn as Stuart Abernathy * Ann Magnuson as Irene Abernathy * Jay Mohr as Larry Benson * David Cross as Irwin Wayfair * Wendy Schaal as Marion Fimple * Jacob Smith as Timmy Fimple * Alexandra Wilson as Ms. Kegel * Dick Miller as Joe * Robert Picardo as Ralph Quist * Jonathan Bouck as Brad * Belinda Balaski as Neighbor * Rance Howard as Husband * Jackie Joseph as Wife Voice cast * Tommy Lee Jones as the voice of Chip Hazard: the squad commanding, platoon leader of the evil Commando Elite. * George Kennedy as the voice of Brick Bazooka: the artillery expert. * Jim Brown as the voice of Butch Meathook: Chip Hazard's best sniper. * Ernest Borgnine as the voice of Kip Killigan: the assassinating, covert operation expert. * Clint Walker as the voice of Nick Nitro: the demolition expert. * Bruce Dern as the voice of Link Static: the communication expert. * Frank Langella as the voice of Archer: the noble, cat-like leader of the heroic Gorgonites. * Christopher Guest as the voice of Slamfist: Archer's best, enforcing hunchback-like sibling & Scratch-It: Punch-It's female, frog-like sibling. * Michael McKean as the voice of Insaniac: the crazed Gorgonite & Troglokhan: the handsome navigator. * Harry Shearer as the voice of Punch-It: the brontothere-like Gorgonite. * Jim Cummings as the voice of Ocula: the shy, scouting, one-eyed Gorgonite. Bruce Dern, along with George Kennedy, Ernest Borgnine, Jim Brown, and Clint Walker, all cast members from The Dirty Dozen, provided voices for the Commando Elite (Dern replaced another Dirty Dozen star, Richard Jaeckel, who died before shooting began), along with This Is Spinal Tap cast members Michael McKean, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest, and Jim Cummings, provided voices for the Gorgonites. Sarah Michelle Gellar and Christina Ricci provided the voices for the transformed Gwendy dolls. Miller and Balaski, who were in the original versions of Piranha (1978) and The Howling (1981) (both directed by Dante), also acted in this film. Picardo's character, Ralph Quist, shares a surname with Eddie Quist, his character in The Howling. Trailers and info Original 1999 release # Babe: Pig in the City # Joseph Rental Re-release # Antz # Babe: Pig in the City # Paulie Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Small Soldiers Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Steven Spielberg Category:DreamWorks Pictures Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG from 1997-1999 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:BBFC PG Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Science Fiction Videos by Universal Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Action videos from Universal